


She heard all of that

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Paul only gets the chance to get sappy over Emma when she isn’t around to tell him off for it.Unfortunately, she’s pretty sneaky





	She heard all of that

**Author's Note:**

> Something quickly because the next chapter of power couple might be a while because I’m in between exams again bc the Australia schooling system is whack

“Good bye, babe,” Emma gave Paul a quick kiss as she packed up her things. “Goodbye Char.”

She had one hand on the doorknob already when Ted grunted. 

“No goodbye for me?”

“You can have a regular bye if you want, but you’re yet to unlock that level of our friendship, sorry man,” Emma shrugged. 

“Well I’m not gonna take you up on that offer. Y’know what? Bad-bye, Emma. Get out of here,” he huffed. 

Emma very casually threw her middle finger up at him. “I’m just kidding man. I just forgot to adjust my regular goodbyes to fit you in.”

“But you remembered to adjust your regular goodbyes to cut Bill out because he isn’t here? Am I not worth that effort?”

“Well I like Bill better.” Emma rolled her eyes, “bad-bye, Ted.” 

She was halfway out the door, but didn’t close it as Melissa passed her on her way out, stopping off to drop off some papers. 

“What do you see in her, man?” Ted tossed his head back, sliding across the room in Bill’s chair to his friend’s table. 

“Well,” Paul blushed, shrugging. “Y’know.”

“Aww romantic!” Charlotte cooed. “Tell us won’t you Paul? I’d love to hear that story.” She clasped her fingers together, rising from her chair to stand behind Ted. 

“This’ll be cute,” Melissa tossed her hair back over her shoulder, putting down the papers and pacing back to the door where she waited for him to tell the story before she left.

“Well I can only say it since she isn’t here, she hates romance,” Paul scratched his cheek bashfully. “I see lots of things in her. I mean, she likes to compete, she’s pretty stubborn and-“

“None of these are sounding positive so far,” Ted pointed out, cutting him off sharply. 

“No! I was gonna say like,” he was too flustered to continue, laughing and sipping his head to his chest to regain his composure. “She makes me compete to, to like, be a better person every day.” 

“Boo,” Ted stuck his tongue out. 

“Oh don’t start that Ted, that’s romantic! Tell us more!” Charlotte put a hand on Ted’s shoulder to quiet him, her smile wide and adoring. 

“I mean, I don’t mean that I feel I’m not good enough of course!” He was stumbling all over his words, embarrassed and very red in the face. “I’m just always impressed with how hard she works and how smart and thoughtful she is and I go yeah, I can do better for myself too,” he gave a shy smile, glancing up at Charlotte and then Melissa for their approving smiles, but purposely avoiding Ted’s critical gaze.   
“But you know. I can’t say that to her face. She hates all that sappy stuff.” 

“Awwww,” Charlotte looked so touched, her fingertips resting under her eye as if she was about to wipe away a tear.

“Yeah, Aww,” Ted wasn’t as enthusiastic. “Well I hate all that sappy stuff.”

“Shh,” Melissa hissed. “Paul, that’s really cute. Emma really is that great isn’t she?” Her head swivelled to the side to look down the hallway and she grinned. “But yeah, she did hear all that. She’s standing out here.”

No one could see down the hallway except Melissa, and she was watching her with a mischievous grin.

“Are you kidding me?” All the red drained from his face, he was pale with shock. 

Ted laughed, pointing a teasing finger at Paul. “Hah!”

“Are you being serious with me right now?” Paul stood up from his chair, his neck angling to try and see down the hallway, almost too embarrassed to move. “Are you kidding me? Really?” 

“It was really sweet, I was touched, I thought it was just great,” Melissa glanced down the hallway again, her smile breaking into a more sympathetic one as she glanced back and forth between Emma and Paul.

“Yeah, the sweetest, just the best!” Ted clapped, glad that had blown up in his friend’s face. “Round of applause!” He was the only one clapping. 

“No, really, it was cute I...” she trailed off, shaking her head. “Yeah, she’s pretending to vomit,” Melissa confessed, trying not to laugh. 

Emma’s own laughter sounded from somewhere further down the hallway. 

Paul sunk back into his seat, covering his face before his laughter broke through.   
Ted laughed - more at him than with him- and Charlotte even giggled a little. “She’s pretending to vomit? Is she really that repulsed? I thought it was like, you know, it was pretty fair.”

“I’d be happy if someone said that about me,” Charlotte smiled timidly, rocking back and forth on her feet as her arms slid around Ted’s shoulders. 

Melissa just shrugged, exchanging some gestures with Emma. 

“Em?” Paul called to her, listening closely for a response. 

“Sorry babe, I can’t even look you in the eye right now. That’s so embarrassing for you to say all that stuff,” she called back. 

“Oh my god,” Paul groaned, his skin growing hotter by the second as Ted continued to jeer at him. 

“Awww,” Melissa suddenly cooed. “She’s all red in the face too. She’s blushing!” 

“Aw Em, babe! Is that why you can’t look. Me in the eyes?” Paul’s smile returned and he hopped from his seat in an attempt to catch Emma before she left. 

“What!? Shut up Melissa, don’t tell him! Who’s side are you on?!” Came Emma’s voice, followed by the quick retreat of her footsteps out of the hallway. 

“I’m on no one’s side,” Melissa answered despite Emma having taken her leave. “I’m the villain of this story,” she jagged a thumb at her chest proudly. 

“You two are so perfect for each other,” Charlotte sighed dreamily like some sort of love-struck teen. 

Paul resigned back to his table, satisfied.   
They might both be embarrassed now, but at least they were even.


End file.
